thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Andrew Rothenberg
Körpergröße 1,88 m Sternzeichen Aquarius Filmographie *30 Miles from Nowhere (post-production) ... Max (2018) *Madam Secretary (TV Series) ... Ben (2018) *Chicago Fire (TV Series) ... Mr. Jamison (2018) *Electric Dreams (TV Series) ... Captain Miller (2018) *Midnighters ... Officer Verone (2017) *Chicago Justice (TV Series) ... Creary's Lawyer (2017) *The Exorcist (TV Series) ... Jim (2016) *Good Wife (TV Series) ... George Kirby (2016) *Detective Laura Diamond (TV Series) ... Dr. Nick (2015) *Blue Bloods - Crime Scene New York (TV Series) ... Andy Barstow (2015) *Elementary (TV Series) ... Finn (2015) *The Accident (Short) ... Charles (2014) *Mob City (TV Series) ... Eddy Sanderson (2013) *Person of Interest (TV Series) ... Ross Haskell (2013) *One for My Baby (Short) ... Actor (2013) *The Walking Dead (TV Series) ... Jim (2010-2012) *American Horror Story (TV Series) ... Mr. Potter (2012) *The Mentalist (TV Series) ... Jack Hellion (2012) *The Umpire (Short) ... Sal Crawford (2011) *Hawthorne (TV Series) (2011) *L.A. Noire (Video Game) ... Stuart Ackerman (voice) (2011) *Law & Order: Los Angeles (TV Series) ... Stanley Vaughn (2011) *My Superhero Family (TV Series) ... Austin Davies (2011) *Black Mail ... Colm (2010) *Supernatural - Zur Hölle mit dem Bösen (TV Series) ... Lucky (2010) *Dark Blue (TV Series) ... Iggy (2010) *Castle (TV Series) ... Donald Salt (2010) *Navy CIS: L.A. (TV Series) ... Teddy Morgan (2009) *Raising the Bar (TV Series) ... - Trust Me (2009) *CSI: Vegas (TV Series) ... Walter Ellis (2009) *Medium - Nichts bleibt verborgen (TV Series) ... Kevin Flynn (2009) *Lie to Me (TV Series) ... Kevin Rich (2009) *The Unit - Eine Frage der Ehre (TV Series) ... Pool Player (2008) *Navy CIS (TV Series) ... Bruce Solomon (2008) *True Blood (TV Series) ... Malcolm (2008) *Numb3rs - Die Logik des Verbrechens (TV Series) (2008) *Weeds - Kleine Deals unter Nachbarn (TV Series) ... DEA Agent Shlatter (2008) *The Poker House ... Clyde Senior (2008) *Without a Trace - Spurlos verschwunden (TV Series) ... Ziggy Raines (2007) *Monk (TV Series) ... Medical Examiner (2007) *Criminal Minds (TV Series) ... Motel Manager (2006) *Schräger als Fiktion ... Doctor Mercator (2006) *Prison Break (TV Series) ... Sklar (2006) *Repetition ... Danny (2005) *Life Sentence ... B.Rian (2004) *Save the Last Dance ... Stern Judge (2001) *The Watcher ... Jack Fray (2000) *Für alle Fälle Amy (TV Series) ... Russell Younger (2000) *Walker, Texas Ranger (TV Series) ... Boyd Scranton / Johnny (1999-2001) *Allein gegen die Zukunft (TV Series) ... Man at Motel / Raymond Malone (1998-2000) *Emergency Room - Die Notaufnahme (TV Series) ... Pauly Johnson (1999) *Turks (TV Series) ... Man #2 (1999) *Chicago Cab ... Homer (1997) *EZ Streets (TV Series) ... Shirt (1996-1997) *Missing Persons (TV Series) ... Glen (1993) Himself *Moviecops (TV Series) ... Himself (2013) *This Week in Walking Dead (TV Series) ... Himself (2010) Archive Footage *Payback - Zahltag (Video) ... Backpack Man (2006) Auftritte in den "The Walking Dead"-Folgen 2012 - Hounded (2012) ... Jim (voice) 2010 - Wildfire (2010) ... Jim - Vatos (2010) ... Jim - Tell It to the Frogs (2010) ... Jim - Guts (2010) ... Jim Kategorie:Nebendarsteller Kategorie:Darsteller: Staffel 1